


There Would Be History

by Louise_panda_Belcher



Series: There would be history [1]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meetings, They're gay for each other, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_panda_Belcher/pseuds/Louise_panda_Belcher
Summary: They meet at a club...just give it a chance. I decided to try my hand at writing something.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: There would be history [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583356
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	There Would Be History

**Author's Note:**

> all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. I don't own these characters et cetera. let me know what you think plzzzz. I have an idea to keep the story going but I'm not sure yet

Juliana really didn’t want to be going out. She just wanted to stay in and start reading the book she’d been looking forward to all week. Instead, she was out with her friend, Sergio, in a club, the last place she would ever willingly go. She wasn’t even sure how she’d ended up there in the first place. All she knew was that he asked if she wanted to have dinner with him, and momentarily forgetting that it was a friday night, she accepted. It was a mistake, a mistake she couldn’t take back now or he would pout until she caved and she really wasn’t one to push away the only friend she had in the city.

Which led to her standing at the bar, ordering a drink she really had no intention of drinking, and waiting for Sergio to finally show up. For about half an hour she stood waiting for him to show up before she gave up and started making her way to the exit when she felt a hand wrapping around her arm turning her around quickly.

“There you are!” Sergio shouted into her ear as he pulled her into a hug. “I’ve been looking for you all night!” Juliana looked behind him and found a lanky blonde behind him with disheveled hair and pursed her lips as she pulled away from her friend.

“Sure you were,” she deadpanned. He at least had the decency to look guilty before he started tugging her into the dancing crowd of people. Sergio made it his personal mission to get her caught up on drinks, handing her shot after shot of tequila until she had to physically stop him from handing her another. The warm liquid quickly made its way through her blood stream, leaving her feeling warm and fuzzy inside and completely uninhibited.

She let herself dance freely without restraint, her hands falling around the shoulders of the closest person. She didn’t really pay attention to who the person was, her eyes closed and just focusing on the beat of the music to guide her body. It wasn’t until she opened her eyes that she remained frozen and still.

Sparkling blue eyes stared back at her, lips slightly parted and Juliana felt her arms fall to her side. The goddess standing in front of her took her breath away and she had no power to look away; she was stunned. A happy grin settled over the blue eyed goddess’ lips and Juliana felt any embarrassment leave her body. The music kept thumping in the background, but all of Juliana’s attention was focused on the woman in front of her and the way slender fingers carefully wrapped around her wrist and brought it up to settle over a shoulder.

Juliana felt her entire body ignite, every nerve in her body suddenly coming alive everywhere she made contact with the woman in front of her and she didn’t know what to do. The woman settled her hands over Juliana’s hips and gently started guiding her along with the music until Juliana was able to take control of her body again and move it on her own. Blue eyes locked onto brown and the crowd started fading away, the only thing that existed in that moment was them and their bodies moving together to a song only they could hear.

-  
Valentina was feeling the crowd. She could feel the high energy and the pulse of electricity that flowed through every person that was close to her. She’d gone to the club that night hoping to get her mind off of deadlines that seemed to run her life recently. She was moving her body with the rest of the club’s occupants, her arms moving through the air like a practiced dance.

She was standing in the middle of the crowd, her eyes closed and lost in the music when she felt a loose arms falling around her neck and her eyes shot open. Valentina skillfully turned around in the person’s hold without slowing her movements, but when her eyes fell on the gorgeous brunette she was unable to move.

Time seemed to move slowly at that moment. Valentina’s hands fell gently onto the woman’s waist and she held her breath at the sensual way the girl was moving. When warm brown eyes opened Valentina felt a rush of air rush into her lungs and a genuine smile settled over her lips. The other woman’s arms fell to her side and Valentina missed the contact instantly. With a burst of confidence, she took the woman’s arms and positioned them over her shoulders again, moving her hands to rest on the brunette’s hips and gently started a rhythm.

Valentina couldn’t breathe. The woman was moving her body expertly along to the music, her hands leaving their place around her neck and lightly mapping trails over Valentina’s exposed shoulders. Their lips were so close, all she Valentina had to do was lean in and their lips would be pressed together. Her skin burned everywhere the other girl’s fingers touched, every breath coming more uneven than the last. Just as she was about to give in to her desire to kiss the girl, the brown eyed brunette pulled away, a bearded man’s hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her in close to whisper in her ear.

Valentina felt a pit forming in her stomach. Was this man the girl’s boyfriend? Was her time with the captivating brunette about to come to an end, and had she completely missed her opportunity for something more to happen between them? Hope bloomed in her chest when she noticed that the girl was still holding on to Valentina’s hand, but it was quickly replaced with disappointment when the brown eyed girl gently squeezed her fingers before letting go and allowing herself to be led away by the bearded man.

After that, it didn’t take long before Valentina became bored with the exciting environment and called it a night. As she settled in bed her mind kept drifting to soft brown eyes and gentle fingers brushing over her skin. She groaned into her pillow hoping to rid herself of some of the frustration that had built up knowing that she had no way of finding out who the gorgeous brunette was.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Valentina had gone to a club and danced with the most captivating woman she’d ever met, and she still couldn’t get her out of her head. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw hooded brown eyes staring back at her, a smirk firmly in place. She’d gone back to the club in hopes of running into the girl again, but it seemed like the universe was just completely against her. Her search wasn’t helped by the influx of deadlines that she was given which just added to her upset demeanor. She was currently on her way to get a coffee from the small cafe around the block from where she worked, her attention was locked on her phone so she didn’t notice the door to the cafe opening and she bumped directly into someone.

She tightened her grip on her phone before looking up at the source of a soft “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Valentina’s crystal blue eyes met soft brown eyes, the same eyes that had been haunting her every time she closed her eyes. As soon as their eyes met she was struck by the girl’s beauty just as the first night they met. The brunette seemed to be just as stunned by Valentina’s presence as Valentina was with hers, the other brunette’s eyes were carefully taking in every detail of Valentina that she could before they were shaken from their thoughts by a voice clearing behind the brown eyed girl.

“I’ll catch up in a sec,” the brunette said quickly before turning her attention back to Valentina. They stood in awkward silence for a few moments before she broke the silence. “I didn’t expect to run into you again.” Her voice was soft and slightly shy.

“Me either,” Valentina responded a bit loudly. She quickly apologized before extending her hand out. “I’m Valentina,” she introduced herself with a bright smile.

“I’m Juliana,” the other girl replied, her own hand reaching out to meet in the middle. Maybe, just maybe, the universe wasn’t completely against Valentina after all.


End file.
